They Don't Know About Us
by elfkyumin137
Summary: Terinspirasi dari lagu One Direction dengan judul yang sama/ Just Kyumin fic/ Yaoi/ BoysLove/ OneShoot/ Typo(s)


**Title : They Don't Know About Us**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Typos(s)**

* * *

_**Seoul, 05**__**th**__** February 2010**_

_They don't about the things we do_

_They don't know about the 'I love You's_

_But I bet if you the only knew_

_They would just be jealous of us_

_They about the up all night_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

Sungmin mendengar dengan seksama bait demi bait lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Boyband ternama 'One Direction' itu. Dia merasa lagu tersebut seperti tercipta untuk nya meski yang diceritakan dari lagu itu khusus untuk Pria dan wanita. Sesekali namja manis itu menghela nafas nya. Ini sudah dari beberapa jam yang sudah ditentukan. Kadang-kadang kepala nya menengok kearah pintu apartemen miliknya. Seseorang yang ditunggunya sedari tadi tak menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali

TOK TOK

Badan nya langsung berdiri tegak. Pemuda Lee itu langsung membuka pintu apartemen nya begitu mengetahui kekasih nya lah berada di depan pintu

"Kyu" Sungmin langsung menerjang tubuh jangkung milik Kyuhyun. Sedangkan namja itu mengelus lembut punggung sang kekasih

"Ada Hmm?"

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya "Kenapa lama sekali. Aku khawatir padamu Kyu. Dan kenapa tadi kau tidak menghubungi ku karena pulang terlambat?" berbagai rentetan pertanyaan Sungmin ajukan pada namja di hadapannya ini. Dirinya sudah khawatir setengah mati. Belum lagi keadaan diluar yang sedang hujan deras membuat kadar kekhawatirannya meninggi

"Tadi ada urusan sebentar Min. Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa menghubungi mu karena Handphone ku tiba-tiba saja mati"

Sungmin merengut "Bukankah kau bisa meminjam handphone teman mu Kyu" Ucapnya

"Tadi aku lupa sayang, Mian. Yang penting aku sudah ada disini sekarang. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir lagi"

Sungmin mengangguk dan langsung menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun untuk segera masuk ke dalam apartemen. Yap, sejak hubungan mereka diresmikan, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tinggal berdua. Karena alasan agar Kyuhyun selalu bisa di samping namja yang dicintai nya itu

"Kau masih memutar lagu itu Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika gendang telinga nya mendengar sebuah Lagu yang berasal dari Handphone Sungmin

"Aku sangat suka lagu itu Kyu. Lagu nya mempunyai beberapa makna. Dan kurasa lagu itu seperti menggambarkan hubungan kita sekarang. Meski yang diceritakan dari lagu itu hubungan Pria dan Wanita" Ucapnya panjang lebar

"Apa kau tidak bosan mendengarkan lagu itu Min. Bahkan kau pernah mendengarkannya sepanjang hari. Aku yang baru 2 kali saja sudah bosan"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir nya "Itu kau bukan aku. Seandainya bisa aku ingin mereka menciptakan lebih banyak lagu yang seperti ini" Ucapnya

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab hanya mengelus kepala namja yang dicintainya itu. Dia tahu Sungmin mengatakan lagu ini karena hubungan mereka. Namja tampan itu sangat tahu hubungan sesame jenis memang masih tabu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Cinta telah membutakan mata mereka. Tak peduli gender mereka sama. Dan Kyuhyun juga tidak akan peduli kalau masyarakat nanti nya tidak akan menerima mereka. Yang penting hidup mereka berdua tak diganggu oleh siapapun

.

.

.

Hari ini Sungmin menunggu dengan cemas. Namja itu begitu dilema dengan hasil keputusan dari Ceo tempat Kyuhyun bekerja. Yap, Kyuhyun adalah seorang artis besar, sedangkan Sungmin hanyalah seorang mahasiswa. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu sesekali menatap pintu yang tertutup rapat. Ini sudah dua jam dan Kyuhyun belum sama sekali keluar dari ruangan yang menurut Sungmin memuakkan itu.

CKLEK

Sungmin langsung menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lembut padanya

"Bagaimana Kyu? Apa diterima" Ujarnya dengan nada sedikit mendesak

"Kau benar-benar ingin mengetahui nya Chagiya?" Goda Kyuhyun

Sungmin mendelik "Ishh. Aku dilemma Cho Kyuhyun dan kau masih sempat menggodaku. Menyebalkan sekali" Ucapnya

"Baiklah. Akan ku ceritakan"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Hah. Apa kau gila Cho Kyuhyun!" Sang pemilik Ceo langsung memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening. Namja paruh baya itu bingung dengan keputusan Namja tampan di hadapannya

"Aku serius Kim Sajangnim. Dan aku memang ingin keluar dari tempat ini" Ceo bernama Kim Youngmin itu kembali menegakkan kepalanya setelah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun

"Aku tidak terima. Kau seorang artis besar di tempat ini dan jangan lupa kau juga banyak menghasilkan uang. Apa kau mau membuat perusahaan ini bangkrut"

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Youngmin tajam "Yang seharusnya dikatakan Gila itu anda. Masih banyak artis besar asuhan anda disini. Tidak hanya saya. Saya sudah lelah karena anda terlalu banyak menciptakan skandal untuk saya"

"Tapi itu menguntungkanmu Cho Kyuhyun. Dengan begitu kau akan mendapatkan banyak Uang"

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Tidak. Aku akan tetap dengan keputusan awalku. Lagipula aku juga memiliki kekasih. Aku tidak ingin kekasih ku sakit hati akan skandal yang kau buat" Ucap namja itu dengan wajah yang memerah

"Kekasih. Kau pikir hubungan tak wajar kalian akan diterima di masyarakat. Tidak Kyuhyun-ah. Kalian berdua akan di asingkan. Masih banyak wanita cantik diluaran sana. Kalau perlu disini juga banyak wanita cantik macam Seohyun, Victoria, Seulgi, atau Sunny. Mereka-mereka adalah wanita cantik yang berpendidikan"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan wanita yang seperti anda ucapkan Youngmin-ssi. Karena mereka semua adalah penjilat. Lagipula semua kecantikan mereka palsu" Ucap namja itu dengan nada mengejek

Youngmin menggebrak mejanya "Keparat! Aku tidak mengajarkan kau berkata seperti itu Kyuhyun-ah" Youngmin meredakan sedikit nafasnya "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau keluar dari tempat ini. Karena kontrakmu masih banyak. Apa kau lupa kalau kau terlibat kontrak musical dengan Seohyun"

"Aku tidak akan pernah peduli. Dan batalkan saja semua kontrakku. Karena aku ingin hidup bahagia dengan kekasihku" Kyuhyun mulai menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya. Dirinya sudah bertekat untuk hidup bahagia dengan Sungmin tanpa kejaran wartawan. Namun sebelum dirinya menyentuh knop pintu, suara Youngmin kembali terdengar

"Aku akan menyebarkan tentang hubunganmu bersama kekasihmu itu. Jadi pilih tetap disini atau akan aku sebarkan?"

Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai geram karena berbagai ancaman dari Youngmin mulai mendekati namja paruh baya itu. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu mencengkram kerah namja di hadapannya. Tak lupa juga menatap mata nya tajam

"Kalaupun kau akan menyebarkan berita itu, aku tidak akan peduli. Karena Cho Kyuhyun sang artis besar sudah mati" Ucapnya. Kemudian menghempas tubuh itu dan keluar dari ruangan demi menemui kekasih nya

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"Apa kau tidak takut akan ancaman dari Boss mu itu Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan cemas

"Hei aku tidak takut akan semua ancaman murahannya. Walaupun nantinya dia memang benar akan menyebarkan berita itu aku tidak takut. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. Cukup berada di sampingku. Oke"

Sungmin mengangguk dan memeluk erat namja yang sangat dicintainya ini. Perasaan lega sedikit merasuk ke dalam dadanya. Sungmin juga berjanji akan selalu di samping namja pujaannya ini

"Kyuhyun-ah" Panggil seorang wanita. Seketika itu juga Sungmin melepas pelukan nyamannya bersama Kyuhyun

"Seohyun". Seohyun berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun "Apa benar yang aku dengar itu. Kau mengundurkan diri dari SM?"

Kyuhyun menangguk "Apa yang kau dengar memang benar. Aku sudah resmi keluar dari tempat ini"

"Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun-ah. Apa kau tidak nyaman disini. Dan juga bagaimana denganku. Aku kesepian tanpamu disini Kyuhyun-ah. Tak lupa juga hubungan kita" Seolah tak menghiraukan Sungmin yang ada disini, Seohyun terus berbicara tak peduli wajah Sungmin berubah merah padam

Kyuhyun mengerenyitkan dahinya "Hubungan? Maksudmu apa Seohyun-ah?" Tanyanya

"Hubungan kita. Apa kau tidak ingin meresmikan hubungan kita. Sudah banyak orang yang bertanya tentang hubungan kita berdua"

Sungmin geram dengan wanita di hadapannya ini. Siapa dia berani sekali mengatakan hal itu dihadapan dirinya

"Yah wanita gila apa maksudmu dengan 'Hubungan'. Cho kyuhyun, namja di hadapanmu ini sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan kau tak berhak mengatakan hal itu"

"Siapa kau namja pendek. Beraninya mengganggu urusan ku" Ucap Seohyun geram

"Aku Lee Sungmin kekasih dari namja yang baru saja kau goda ini Nona. Jadi saya harap kau berhenti mendekati kekasih orang"

Seketika Seohyun membulatkan matanya. Di hadapannya in seorang namja. Dan Kyuhyun juga namja. Bagaimana bisa pemuda bertubuh mungil ini mengatakan kalau mereka sepasang kekasih

"Tidak mungkin. Kau mencoba membohongiku ya"

"Yang aku katakan semuanya benar. Jadi kuharap Nona berwajah plastic dan sok cantik ini untuk segera menyingkir dari kehidupan kekasihku"

Seohyun sudah berniat menampar Pipi Sungmin sebelum tangan Kyuhyun menahannya

"Jangan sentuh tangan kotormu pada pipi kekasihku atau kau mau karir mu terancam Seo Joohyun-ssi" Ancam Kyuhyun seraya melepas kasar tangan itu

"Kau" Tunjuk nya pada Kyuhyun "Kau berubah Kyuhyun-ah. Apa karena namja ini" Tuduhnya pada Sungmin

"Ini tidak ada hubungan nya pada Sungmin. Kau tidak boleh menyalahkannya karena dia sama sekali tidak salah" Ucapnya. Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari mungil Sungmin tapi suara Seohyun kembali menahan kepergian mereka berdua

"Kalian berdua menjijikkan. Aku pastikan berita kalian akan sampai ke penjuru dunia"

Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatap tajam wajah yeoja angkuh "Kami memang menjijikkan tapi cinta kami murni"

Seohyun tersenyum meremhkan "Murni? Itu hanya cinta palsu Cho Kyuhyun"Ejeknya

Kyuhyun sudah berniat menghampiri yeoja itu sebelum tangan Sungmin menahan lengannya. Menyuruh nya untuk tak membalas perkataan Seohyun

"Untuk kali ini kau menang karena Sungmin menyuruhku untuk tak membalasmu. Dan katakan pada Kim Youngmin untuk berbuat sesukanya. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Permisi" setelahnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin meninggalkan tempat ini. Namja tampan itu juga berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tak mengunjungi kembali perusahaan ini

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membaca Koran pagi itu dengan seksama. Tak lama setelah dirinya mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan tempat dirinya bernaung menjadi artis, beberapa berita tak enak mulai hinggap pada dirinya. Sungmin juga menyaksikan setiap bait yang tertulis dalam Koran itu

"Kyu. Itu bagaimana?" Tanya pemuda mungil itu. Disana juga tertulis berita kalau Kyuhyun adalah seorang Gay dan mempunyai kekasih bernama Lee Sungmin. Ternyata Kim Youngmin benar-benar melaksanakan ancamannya pikir Kyuhyun

"Kyu" Sungmin mengguncangkan lengan namja yang duduk di sampinya ini. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis setelah meletakkan Koran tadi diatas meja

"Ada apa hmm? Apa kau khawatir dengan berita itu sayang?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat lembut

"Bukan begitu hanya saja….." mulut Sungmin terkatup rapat kala Kyuhyun meletakkan jarinya di bibirnya itu

"Tak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah merencakan sesuatu tentang kehidupan kita nantinya" ucapnya seraya menatap kekasihnya itu

"Rencana? Apa yang kau rencakan Kyuhyun-ah"

"Nanti kau akan tahu Chagi. Sudahlah sebaiknya kita bereskan apartemen yang berantakan ini"

Sungmin mengangguk "Oke"

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang terlihat semangat. Kyuhyun memang sudah berjanji untuk membawa Sungmin kesuatu tempat. Dimana hanya dirinya dan Sungmin. Tanpa gangguan apapun. Sepasang kekasih itupun melakukan kegiatan membersihkan apartemen mereka

.

.

.

_**Bribury, 02**__**nd**__** April 2014**_

Desa Bribury terletak di daerah aliran sungai Coln, perbukitan Inggris Barat. Bibury digambarkan sebagai desa terindah di Inggris. Selain terkenal karena panorama airnya yang warna-warni, di desa ini terdapat gubuk-gubuk yang terbuat dari batu dan Gereja Saxon St. Mary. Sejak saat itu, Bribury mulai dikunjungi beberapa wisatawan

Dan tak lupa juga dengan sepasang kekasih yang sedang bergandengan tangan ini. Senyum manis mereka lempar kepada siapa saja yang lewat dihadapan mereka. Merasa lelah karena terlalu lama berjalan, sepasang kekasih itu duduk di bangku taman yang sudah disediakan

"Ahh lelahnya" Keluh pemuda bertubuh mungil "Ini semua karena kau. Coba tadi kita beristirahat sebentar mungkin kakiku tidak akan bengkak seperti ini" ucapnya seraya memperlihatkan kakinya yang bengkak

Namja disampingnya tertawa "Hei ini demi dirimu juga. Aku hanya ingin membiasakan pola hidup sehat padamu" Ucapnya

'Tapi tidak begini juga"

"Aku akan memijatnya nanti. Sudahlah tak usah khawatir"

Namja mungil itu mendelik "Ishh kalau bengkak seperti ini akan terlihat jelek Marcus Babo" geramnya

"Hei sudah mulai terbiasa memanggil namaku dengan Marcus. Ahh senangnya" Ucap namja tampan itu

"Itu karena aku terpaksa. Padahal kita sudah di inggris. Kenapa kau malah melarangku memanggil nama koreamu. Orang-orang disini tidak akan tahu soal identitasmu" Ucapnya

"Aku hanya bercanda Chagiya. Aku juga tidak memaksamu memanggil ku Marcus. Kalau belum terbiasa cukup panggil aku Kyuhyun saja"

Ya, mereka berdua adalah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Setelah kejadian itu, Kyuhyun memutuskan membawa pergi Sungmin. Dan Bribury Village adalah pilihannya, selain asri tempat ini juga cocok untuk masa tua mereka berdua

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya Kyuhyun-ah" ucap Sungmin tulus

Kyuhyun mengelus lembut kepala sang terkasih "Tak masalah. Lagipula aku ingin menghabiskan masa tua kita tanpa apapun. Dan aku juga sudah merasa tenang hidup disini tanpa beban dari siapa-siapa"

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping "Aku juga ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku hanya denganmu"

"Kita berdua sayang. Hanya kita"

Sungmin menangguk "Tak usah peduli dengan pendapat mereka. Because They Don't know about Us"

"Yak au benar. Karena hanya Cho Kyuhyun di hati Lee Sungmin dan hanya Lee Sungmin di hati Cho Kyuhyun"

Sepasang kekasih itu kemudian berpelukan erat menikmati suasana hangat itu. Senyum manis tak pernah lepas dari bibir keduanya. Dan berdoa agar selalu diberikan waktu untuk bersama selamanya

**END**

**Tiba-tiba pengen buat fanfic ini, karena terinspirasi pas dengar lagu One Direction yang 'They Don't Know About Us' dan juga sedikit mencuri waktu kuliah. Saya merasa lagu itu kayak pas sama cerita Kyumin. Berharap Kyumin is Real dan Sungmin segera cerai dari istrinya. Sekian dulu cuap-cuap dari saya**

**Kamsahamnida**

**Sign,**

**Elfkyumin137**


End file.
